Sympathy For The Demon
by Christina1988
Summary: Camerlengo Carlo Ventresca survived his suicide attempt, but he can't remember anything. He begins to built a new life. He even starts to have feelings for a woman. But what would happen, if he found out who he really is?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Carlo Ventresca was standing on the roof top of St. Peter's basilica. He tried to enkindle the pocket lighter in his hand, but the rain stopped him over and over again. No, he couldn't fail again. It had to end. Here. Now. _Father, I'm coming home!_,he thought when the fire spread over his arms. Soon it would all be over.

But at the same time a women stepped onto the roof top and saw a man standing between the apostles. The rain got heavier but she could still see him. _What was he doing?_

Then she saw flames. She didn't even think about it, she jumped on the man and they both fell to the ground. The earth and the rain put out the fire.

_Raindrops are the angel's tears. They wash away the sins. Salvation. _The rain had saved Carlo's life.

"Are you okay?" the women asked and helped Carlo turning around. His hands and arms were burnt and he had a wound at his head, probably from the fall. But it wasn't that bad. Fortunately she was a nurse and able to bandage the wounds.

The man opened his radiant green eyes and looked at her, his gaze saying nothing. Then she recognized him. It was Carlo Ventresca, the camerlengo. The woman had spent the last hours on St. Peter's square. She knew everything. The cardinals. The late pope. The antimatter. The Illuminati.

_Illuminati..._They branded Carlo Ventresca with the Illuminati Diamond. She remembered the wound from the big screen. They wanted to kill him. He might still be in danger...

"Can you walk?" she asked him and wanted to help him stand up, but she was afraid to touch him. His arms looked bad. Without thinking about it, she grabbed his waist and helped him up. Slowly walking they left the roof. The people on St. Peter's square were still chanting and screaming, they didn't notice them. The woman lived a few houses away from St. Peter's square. It wouldn't be difficult to reach the house undetected as there were hundreds of people around.

When they entered her appartment, the women helped Carlo lay down on the couch. She wasn't sure if he fell asleep immediately or was somehow unconscious. She looked for the ambulance box to bandage his wounds.

Tonight he would be save. Not even the Illuminati would find him here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Carlo woke up, the first thing he noticed was pain. His arms, his head. Everything seemed to hurt. It took him a while, but he tried to open his eyes. They were burning and everything was dark and unclear. He blinked and soon everything appeared. But at the same time Carlo frightened. Where was he? He saw the couch he was lying on, a book shelf, a television set, a door... But he didn't know this place. Then he looked down at himself and realized that his hands and arms were in bandages. _What the hell had happed??? _

Carlo turned around to take a closer look at there place but hit a few books that were lying on the table next to him. They fell to the ground, making noise.

The woman in the corner of the living room woke up. After she had bandaged Carlo, put him out of the wet and burnt cassock, and into the last clothes her ex boyfriend had left here, she had fallen asleep with her head on the table. Now she looked over to Carlo Ventresca.

Carlo noticed the women in the corner who was now staring at him. Who was she? Obviously she was italian. She had short brown hair and soft features. But her friendly face looked tired.

"Good morning." she said, her voice sounding agreeable.

"Where am I?" Carlo asked, still halting.

"Don't worry. You are safe here, this is my appartment and... I am Isabella Battiani, Bella for my friends."

Carlo was still uncertain. What was going on? He needed to know...

"What happened? Why am I here and... Why these bandages?" he demanded to know.

"What you... you don't remember?" now it was Bella who was unconfident. "The fire yesterday. There was stuff going on inside of the Vatican and St. Peter's square. All these masses, you know. You were hurt. Burnt and... uhm. Anyway, you don't remember?"

"No..." he said, his green eyes looking around nervously. "Are we in Italy?"

"Uhm...yes. Rome. Wha...what do you remember?"

Carlo thought about it. Italy...Rome..Vatican City.

"Rome, the capital of Italy, has some impressive buildings. The Pantheon, St. Peter's basicila. And the Vatican City in the middle of Rome, is the smallest state on earth, it's the home of the pope. But don't ask me who is our current pope." he didn't know what else to tell her.

"But...do you remember your name?" Bella asked.

The blood in Carlo's veins froze immediately. He couldn't remember. Who was he? What was his name? His job? His family? Where did he live? Panic started to grow inside of him.

"Oh my God... I don't know."

Bella didn't know how to react. How was that possible? He was suffering from a kind of amnesia, probably caused by the wound on his head which he got when they both fell to the ground. What should she tell him? _Your name is Carlo Ventresca, you are the camerlengo of the late pope who died recently. And you are a victim of the Illuminati and by the way, they probably still want to kill you._ Ahm... rather not. Maybe when he didn't know who he was, he couldn't attract attention. The Illuminati couldn't get him that easily.

"Like I said, there was chaos on St. Peter's square and you were hurt. Burnt and..." she pointed to his chest, a wound he hadn't even recognized yet, "And branded. I am a nurse, so I brought you here to bandage your wounds."

"And do you know who I am?" he asked.

"No." she lied. It was better not to tell him. He shouldn't know. Not yet. "I don't. I'm sorry,"

Slowly he walked toward the window and looked through the closed blinds. Outside the sun was shining and he recognized a crowded St. Peter's square and the St. Peter's basilica. The view didn't ring a bell.

"Do you know anything about me? A detail maybe?" he asked, but his voice sounded hopeless.

"No. But... obviously you are italian and catholic, because you were there yesterday. And you had nothing with you. No ID card, drivers licence or at least a cell phone. You wore these clothes except for the shirt. Your's was damaged from the accident, we left it at St. Peter's square." Bella thought about how many lies she would have to invent to protect him.

Carlo looked at his shoes. "Crepe-sole shoes and jeans?" he asked uncertainly.

Bella shrugged. Sure, priests didn't really have a taste for shoes.

"What exactly was going on yesterday?" Carlo wanted to know.

"Conclave. But the preferiti were kidnapped and killed. They didn't choose a pope yet. And the people who killed the cardinals, started fires between the crowd and branded people. You were one of them." Bella explained. Okay, that wasn't so much honest.

Silence remained.

"You'll need a name." Bella said, breaking through the silence "As long as we don't know your real name, I have to call you something."

"Does that mean you're gonna help me find out who I really am?" he asked.

"Of course I will help you. But until then... how about the name Carlo?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What is it?" he asked and looked down to her as she unvovered his chest "The brand you were talking about."

Bella looked up to him.

"It is called Illuminati Diamond. It's the accretion of all four elements. You'll see when I removed the bandage." she said, continuing.

"Ouch." Carlo hissed.

"Oh, sorry. Did it hurt?"

"To be honest... yes."

"Why didn't you say anything? I would've given you painkillers." Bella jumped up and went toward her bag, hauling out an injection. "That'll make the pain go away for a while."

As she gave him the injection, Carlo looked at her and tried to smile.

"I didn't even say Thank You." he realized "I shouldn't take your help for granted."

"You can count on me. I helped on St. Peter's Square and I will continue helping you until you know who you are and where you belong." Bella smiled at him.

"Grazie."

_How could I not?_ she thought, _The world adores you. I adore you._

"Non c'é di che!" she smiled.

A few seconds later, Bella finally removed the bandages and revealed Carlo's bare chest. Again it made her shiver, just like the first time she had seen the symbol on a big screen above St. Peter's Square. This time it seemed even more diabolical.

Carlo could read the sheer horror from her eyes as she looked at him. He followed her look down to his chest and froze. Although he was looking down, the symbol made perfectly sense:

Earth, air, fire, water. The accretion of all four elements, the Illuminati Diamond.

"What the..." he didn't manage to speak his mind. What he had right before his eyes was too astonishing to put it into words.

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I first saw it. But in a few months there'll be nothing but a scar. And your hands... I'll give it a few weeks and we can remove the covers."

"That'll be great. I can barely touch something."

There was a moment of silence and Bella seemed to be thinking about something. She wanted to speak but hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Carlo asked.

"Well, the fridge is pretty empty. And I wondered wheather I could let you alone for an hour or so."

"Sure. I promise, I won't run off."

Bella got up and put on her coat. She wanted to grab her bag when Carlo started speaking again.

"Maybe I should just go to the police. I guess that someone will be looking for me. They probably already know who I am." he said.

"Uhm..." she hesitated "I'm not sure. I mean, not that I would believe that, but what if you're a criminal or something? You will be imprisoned and punished for something you don't even remember. But you know what... I will go to the police and check that. They alway have pictures and descriptions of missing persons on a big pin board. And you won't run the risk of meeting someone who knows you."

"I haven't even thought of that. What if I killed someone?"

Bella smiled. "I don't think you could do that. But it's better to be careful."

"Thanks a lot." Carlo said.

"Okay, I promise to be back as soon as possible. But you can look around if you want to. Maybe you recognize something: a book or a CD."

"Yeah, maybe."

Bella carried the heavy bags through the streets of Rome when she recognized the women in the newspaper kiosk. It was one of her old friends and she decided to say hello.

"Hello Naddie!" Bella called smiling.

"Hi sweety, how is everything? Did you hear the ultimative story?"

"You mean yesterday? Not all of it, I had to work. What happened?" Bella asked. Maybe they already caught the Illuminati and Carlo was no longer in danger.

"The camerlengo. That evil bastard. _He_ killed His Holiness. The whole thing was a mock. The Illuminati. The jump. The antimatter probably, too. All of it."

Bella turned pale and her knees started shaking. "No, you must be wrong. Signor Ventresca saved the Vatican City."

Naddie sighed. "No my dear. He arranged everything. He fooled us all. That is too bad. Once a priest is good looking and intelligent and stands for our belief. But you don't know everything: The pope was his dad. He was fathered through artificial insemination. The camerlengo killed the pope because he told him that he had fathered a child. Last night he learned that this child was no other than the camerlengo himself. One of the cardials said that he couldn't bear the truth and went crazy. He probably wanted to kill himself or did. Because the police couldn't find him. He simply disappeared."

The woman stopped talking when she saw that Bella turned whiter and whiter.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, that's just... a horrible story." she spluttered. "I have to go now. See you, Naddie."

"See you, sweety!" the old woman answered and watched Bella walk away. She shrugged and went back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Carlo walked around in the living room, looked at everything. _There must be something!_ he thought. He looked through the books and recognized some of the titles and author. Then he went on to the Cds. Carlo knew some classical pieces, he could even recall the sound. But there were no names, no faces, no personal memories. He thought about languages. What languages could he speak? Italian, English... and he even knew Latin perfectly and a bit Greek. Still it made no sense to him.

As her house came closer Bella slowed down. How could she possibly go back in there? Back to the killer she had rescued when he wanted to commit suicide. She still couldn't believe it – the man she had always admired was now on top of the most wanted list because of killing and everything that had happened last night. She could not continue helping him, she had to call the police. But Bella knew that she would never do that. Maybe she could give him a hint that would lead him to who he really was. But that would destroy him. She wondered if anyone was able to live with what the camerlengo had done. Probably no one was.

So, how should she react? Tell him the truth? Lie again and wait for him to find out? She could not hide him forever and he would want to find out who he really was. And that was not so difficult: his picture was on every newspaper cover.

She was now standing in front of her door. Bella took a last deep breath and entered.

"Guess what..." Carlo looked and her and smiled "I can speak Italian, English, Latin _and_ Greek. And I know some of your books and classical Cds."

Bella didn't know what to say. She stuttered and looked around nervously.

"Well, that is good news. At least you didn't forget everything."

"Have you been to the police?" Carlo asked.

"Yes." Bella answered, still uncertain.

"And? Am I a bestial killer?"

"There was nothing. I will take another look at the pin board tomorrow."

There was a moment of silence.

"Is something wrong with you?" Carlo asked.

"It's my uncle. He's ill and I thought about paying him a visit. I would be back in the evening but I will only go if you're okay with it." she said.

"Sure." he smiled.

"But promise me you will stay inside." Bella said with an anxious look.

"Why?"

"Today I thought about something: What if you meet... um... your mother or father. When you don't recognize them, it could be a great shock. And... I lost my faith in people. Some might want to use your situation for their own good. You can never know."

"I understand. I promise, I will stay inside."

Bella started the car and drove away. The small town where her uncle, a bishop, lived was only a few miles away from Rome. She desperately needed someone to talk to. She needed someone who would listen to her, give her some good advice but won't talk to anyone. Her uncle was not allowed to tell the police what he heard in the confessional.

Bella entered the small church and realized she was the only person inside, except for her uncle. The old man turned around and recognzed his niece.

"Hi uncle!"

"Oh, my little Bella. How come you visit me?" he asked.

"I think I'm in trouble and I need your guidance." Bella admitted.

"What is bothering you, my child?"

"Could we go into the confessional? I just want to make sure you can't tell anyone."

The bishop shrugged and agreed. They both went into the small confessional.

"Fire away." the old man said.

"What would you do if you found a man you thought was in danger. You saved him and took him home. But then you find out that he had committed murder, that he is a killer. What would you do? Protect him or deliver him?"

"Oh my God, Bella. You found the camerlengo?"

Bella frightened. "How do you know?"

"I already knew when you entered my church. And you always told me that you admired his faith and the way he stands for our belief. You must have found him."

"He lost his memory. He doesn't remember anything."

"That doesn't change what he has done. He is a killer. He murdered the pope."

"Of course it does!" Bella almost screamed "You can't punish him for a crime he doesn't even remember. And I know that Carlo is a good man. I'm sure he didn't want what happened yesterday."

"Bella, be reasonable. It was his idea. But why are you here when you already know you won't go to the police?"

"I can't hide him forever and I can't lie to him for the rest of his life. I just want to help him but I don't know how. As long as he's in Rome, he can be discovered."

Suddenly the bishop got up and left the confessional. He told Bella to follow him while he walked toward his office.

"You are my niece and I have to help you. But if the police finds out, I know nothing of it." he pulled out an envelope "Open this if you are sure that you want to help him and you can live with the consequences. But not earlier. You have to be certain."

She took the envelope and felt a key inside of it.

"Thanks a lot, uncle." she said, hugged him and left the church.


	5. Chapter 5

_First of all: thanks for your lovely comments. They always make me want to write... _lol

_Today I watched a movie with a very beautiful actress and I did something very spontaneous: I put that woman into my story. I hope you like it..._

**Chapter 5**

Bella was still sitting in her car, turning the envelope in her hands. She looked to the door of her house and wondered what Carlo was doing inside her appartment. Then she pulled out her cell phone and called a number.

"Hi, it's me, Isabella. I just called to say that I'm taking a holiday... No, I don't care what our boss thinks about that. I've worked for almost five years without a break or a day off. Tell him I won't be back soon." she hung up.

Bella took another look at the envelope and opened it. She found a key and an adress to a house she knew very well. It was a place in Austria where she had spent half of her childhood. That was the idea! Bella left the car and went inside.

She found Carlo sitting on the couch and looking through different books. The bible was one of them. She had to get him out of here... before he found out.

"I'm back." Bella said.

Carlo turned around and smiled. "How's your uncle?"

"Better, I think. He gave me this." she said and help up the key.

"What is it?"

"The key to a small house in Austria. My parents and I used to go there when I was a child."

"You want to go there, don't you?"

She nodded, lowering her head.

"We could go there together. I could use some time, maybe I'll remember when I have the chance to actually walk around without having to fear I could meet someone I know."

Bella looked up again and started smiling.

_A few weeks later..._

"I'm so glad you removed those bandages. I can finally use my hands again." Carlo said.

"Yeah, but be careful." Bella reminded him.

Carlo looked out of the window of the car and saw only snow.

"It's astonishing that here's still snow in April."

"Not for me. When I was a child we used to go here in May to ski. It's Austria." she smiled.

Bella stopped the car in front of a small house and told Carlo to get out. She handed him the key, grabbed the bags and went toward the door. When Carlo tried to unlock it, someone opened from the inside. One moment later he found friendly blue eyes staring at him. A petite woman with long black hair and italian appearance was standing in the door. She was a real vision and Carlo felt like in a state of trance until she lowered her eyes.

"Aurora!" Bella called from behind, "What are you doing here?"

"Our uncle gave me the keys a few weeks ago. He said I'd have the calmness to write my book here. He told me you'd arrive but he didn't say something about your boyfriend."

"He's just a friend... Carlo, that is my sister Aurora. Sis, that is Carlo."

The smile on her lips reappeared together with the twinkle in her eyes as she stretched out her hand. As she shook his hand, she noticed the wounds.

"How did that happend?" Aurora asked.

"A little accident." he smiled nervously, feeling uncomfortable because of her touch.

She looked up, searching his eyes. "Do I know you?"

"No." he said, pulling back his hand. "I don't think so."

"We should bring our stuff to the rooms." Bella said and walked toward the stairs. Carlo followed her upstairs.

"Who is this?" Carlo asked.

Bella smiled, feeling pround of her little sister. "That is the unsloved mystery of my family. Aurora has the air of some mythical fairy. I remember when I was a child, I was sick and when she took my hand the fever was gone... She just finished her studies of literature and now she's writing a book."

She opened the door to a room and pointed to the inside. "Is this room okay?"

"Yes. It's perfect."

Bella already wanted to walk away when she suddenly turned around again. "Do you know how to ski?" she asked.

"Um... I don't know." Carlo answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Of course you don't know. Maybe I'll show you tomorrow." she said smiling and left the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Carlo came downstairs, the breakfast table was already set. But he could only see Aurora sitting in the living room.

"Oh, it's good you are here." she said and got up. Aurora walked toward the chimney and picked up a matchbox. "The heating broke and I am totally unable to light a fire."

Carlo took out some matches, tried and succeeded.

"Wow, now I can imagine how you got your wounds. You're pretty good at lighting a fire. Do you have a chimney in your house?" she asked while walking back to the table.

"Ehm... where is Bella?" he asked uncertainly while he sat down on a chair.

"Still in the bathroom I think. She loves taking long hot showers until there is no warm water left." Aurora laughed. For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence between them. She looked at him as if she was trying to read his eyes.

"Who are you?" Aurora suddenly asked.

"What?" Carlo looked up, surprised by this question. He had no answer.

"It's a simple question. Who are you? Carlo is a very common name in Italy. What's your last name, where are you from, what's your job, your hobbies?"

"I don't know." he said after a while. "Bella found me a few weeks ago, she saved my life but I don't know what happened. I woke up in her appartment and couldn't remember anything. Carlo is the name she gave me."

Her look continued and Carlo couldn't quite understand the meaning of it. Was she trying to read his mind? Was she simply staring at him?

His thoughts and the silence were interrupted when Bella came downstairs.

"Morning." she said and sat down at the table. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

Bella managed it to convince Carlo to go to the ski piste. As it turned out, Carlo had never stood on skis before.

"Are you sure I can do this?" he ask uncertainly while trying to stand still.

"Yes, I am. Just do what I do." Bella said and started to move downwards. Carlo followed her slowly.

"Bella, wait a moment." he suddenly called from behind.

"Oh, come on, Carlo. Don't be a coward." she laughed.

"I'm serious." he said, "Don't you hear it?"

She stopped and listened. And Carlo was right. Someone called for help.

"I think it's over there." Carlo said, got rid of his skis and walked toward the border of the forest.

Even from the distance he could already see a senior woman sitting in the snow, waving them over.

"Please, call an ambulace. My husband fell, I think he broke his leg." she yelled.

Carlo knelt down next to the old man. Unfortunately he knew nothing about first aid. Bella took out her cell phone and called a clinic.

"A helicopter will be here soon." she said and then concentrated on the man's leg.

"Don't worry. She is a nurse. She knows what she is doing." Carlo added.

Only a few minutes later the helicopter arrived and landed a few metres away. Bella helped the only ambulance man carrying the old man while Carlo tried to calm down the woman.

They put the man into the helicopter, his wife followed him. The door of the helicopter was closed.

"Something's wrong. Why aren't they departing?" Carlo asked.

"I don't know."

They watched the ambulance man climb into the cockpit and talk to the pilot. He looked worried. It seemed that the pilot had blacked out.

"Carlo, where are you going?" Bella shouted as she watched him run toward the helicopter and open the door.

"Bring him to the old man!" he told the ambulance man and put on the headphones. "I will fly."

"Carlo..." Bella still yelled while she drew nearer. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Jump in! I will fly to the hospital. Bella, I know now what I am." Carlo smiled at her. "I am a pilot."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Carlo and Bella were still sitting in the hospital waiting room, speaking to the old woman.

"I'm sure his leg will be fine." Bella said.

"I told him that is was a crazy idea to ski but he wouldn't listen to me! We are simply to old for that." she said angrily.

"Shall I get you a glass of water?" Carlo asked.

The old woman nodded.

"Okay. I'll be right back." he said and walked along the hallway when suddenly a small door was opened and a man came out. He walked directly towards Carlo and put forth his hand.

"Guten Tag, ich bin Mortimer Badelt." he said with a strong austrian accent.

Carlo looked at him with confusion. Obviously he couldn't speak German at all.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Mortimer Badelt. I am the staff manager of this hospital. I would like to talk to you, Mr..."

"Ehm...Marchelli. Carlo Marchelli." he almost shouted the first italian last name that came into his mind. Marchelli. _Not a bad choice_, he thought.

"Ah... from Italy." the man commented while he opened the door to a small office. "Please, sit down signore Marchelli."

Carlo did as he demanded and watched the man taking the seat in front to him.

"First of all I wanted to thank you for helping those people get to the hospital. The old man was quite lucky a pilot picked him up."

Carlo smiled shily.

"That leads to my next point." Badelt continued "We have a lack of pilots in this area and I would like to employ you and..."

"I'm sorry." Carlo interrupted him. "I already have a very good job in Rome and I'll return to it after my holiday." he said.

"I will pay you well."

"That's not the point." Carlo was on the verge of laughing out loud about the story he would tell him. But maybe it was not even a story but the truth. "It's such a great honour to fly the Pope. I can't give up this job."

"Oh." Badelt stopped smiling, his aplomb appearance faded away. "I see."

"But I'm sure you'll find a good pilot soon." Carlo added and stood up. "Good bye, Mr. Badelt." he said and left the room.

"My hero!" Aurora welcomed them smiling as they returned. Carlo laughted, Bella didn't feel like it. She seemed morose.

"And my heroine." she added and laughed. "Don't be so jealous, sis."

"I'm not jealous. Only tired." she said. But Bella knew she was jealous. Not of Carlo but of her sister. Like it has always been.

"But I am." Aurora sighed. "While you guys live your adventures, I can only write about them."

Bella and Carlo walked into the living room and sat down by the fire. Aurora went into the kitchen to make some tea.

"I told that guy who wanted to employ me that my name is Carlo Marchelli and that my job is flying the Pope." Carlo laughed.

Bella tried to smile but she couldn't. She had to ask him a question.

"You want to go back to Rome, don't you?"

"Of course. Not at the moment but as soon as your holidays are over. I need to find out who I really am. To get my memory back I have to go there where I lost it." he said.

"And what if you don't like your old life but you are forced to go on like before?" Bella asked.

"I don't want to trouble myself with those kinds of questions now. I am far away from Rome and my old life."

_Far enough I hope_, Bella thought.

"Maybe..." she said "I know someone who could help you. He doesn't live far away from here. It's not very legal but he has his ways to sneak into the police data bank. I will call him tomorrow."

"You don't have to do that for me." Carlo said. "You've already done more that I can ever repay."

"But I want to do it. This guy owes me a debt anyway."

Aurora woke up this night when she heard voices in the room next to hers. She remembered Bella and Carlo going to bed, so she got up and crept out of her chamber. The door to Carlo's room was left ajar and she heard a nervous whispering. When she looked through the opening she saw him lying in his bed. Probably he was having a nightmare.

Aurora walked into the room. When she took his hand he woke up with a start. He was breathing heavily.

"Shh..." she aspirated "It was only a nightmare."

"Aurora..." Carlo needed a moment to realise where he was. "What are you doing here?"

"You spoke in your sleep. I just wanted to know that you're alright." she said.

"I am. You're right. It was just a nightmare."

"Do you want to tell me? My mom used to say that these pictures disappear much faster when you talk about them." Aurora explained.

Carlo took a deep breath.

"I was in a big room with...ehm...maybe a hundred men dressed in red. And they were staring at me, screaming. One even tried to attack me. He took out a knife and said that I would follow my father."

There was a moment of silence.

"I have no idea what this means. Probably just some weird fantasy." he said.

"Don't think about it. It'll ruin your sleep. Think about something nice. The spring." she smiled and stood up. "Think about Sicily in spring."

Carlo closed his eyes and tried to picture the countryside of the island. But the picture he saw was a different one... He let out a silent outcry.

"A bomb. A bomb hit a church. There was so much noise, the screaming. The roof caved in. And there was no more air to breathe." Carlo spluttered.

"Don't think about the nightmare."

"Okay."

"Picture the spring." Aurora whispered and closed the door.

Aurora wanted to return to her room but someone was standing in her way. Bella.

"What were you doing in his room?" she demanded to know.

"Nothing. He just had a nightmare and I wanted to see if he's alright." Aurora answered and passed her sister.

"Keep your hands off Carlo!" Bella said seriously.

Aurora shook her head and smiled. She answered without looking at her sister.

"You didn't change at all. Still the same jealous person who thinks she owns every man in the world. Hear my advice, sis. Buy a marionette. You won't control Carlo forever."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Bella had asked Carlo for a walk, even before breakfast. He had agreed. But he felt that she only wanted to get away from her sister. Bella almost ran.

"Is something wrong?" Carlo asked and paused.

Bella stopped too and turned around to him.

"To be honest. . . yes." she said and walked more slowly. "The man I told you about. I called him this morning and he said he would help me. But I have to go there. He doesn't live far away but I won't be back before tomorrow."

Carlo smiled. "I'm not a child, Bella. You can let me alone for a while. And. . ." he added "I won't be alone anyway. Aurora is there."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." Bella didn't look at him "It's not a secret. Aurora and I don't get along that well. I know it seems so, but we had our problems."

"What's your point?" he asked.

"I think she's trying to seduce you."

Carlo laughed. Bella only looked at him with confusion.

"Carlo, I'm serious. Aurora is like a Black Widow."

"Okay, okay. . . I'll watch out for her." he said, still laughing.

Suddenly Bella drew near and Carlo stepped back shortly before she could kiss him.

"Bella. . . no!"

"I. . . I'm sorry." she said.

After Bella left, Carlo went into his room and stayed there for almost all day. Aurora was writing in the living room and he didn't want to disturb her. But in the afternoon there was a knock on his door. And when he looked up from his book, it was Aurora.

"I'm sorry. . . I forgot about everything over my writing. I made lunch. Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Starving." he answered smiling.

They both went downstairs to the table and sat down.

"Is something wrong? You're so quiet." Aurora noticed.

"No, it's. . . nothing."

Then she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, what did my sister tell you about me?"

"Nothing, rea. . . " Carlo tried to lie but when he looked into her eyes, he realised that she already knew "She compared you to a black widow and told me to be careful. But I know it's nonsense."

Auora only shook her head.

"It's weird. When we arrived here I thought you and your sister would get along with each other perfectly. When she spoke about you, I had the impression that she was very proud of you."

"That is a long story. Want to go for a walk? Bella just ruined my appetite."

And so they went outside and Aurora started telling her story.

"Bella had this college boyfriend and our parents arranged that we went on holiday together. I was only 16 then but he kind of fell for me. He left Bella to be with me and it actually lasted 10 years. But she never got over her little sister stealing her boyfriend and since that she keeps her boyfriend on a short leash. She tries to control everything. When I came out of your bedroom last night she told me to keep my hands away from you."

"What?" Carlo asked. "But I'm not even her boyfriend. Okay, she tried to kiss me but I don't feel for her that way."

Aurora shrugged.

"Our uncle called me two days ago. He said I should watch over Bella that she's not trying. . . anything. You know." she said.

"I don't get it." Carlo said.

"Yeah, me neither. But that is just Bella."

They continued walking and neither of them said anything for a while.

"I think it's for the best when I return to Rome, to find out who I really am. Without Bella, so she can't stop me." Carlo said and looked into Aurora's eyes. "But. . . I don't want to go."

Suddenly Aurora turned around, picked up some snow and threw it toward Carlo.

"I'm tired of being serious!" she screamed and ran away laughing before he could fire back.

Carlo ran after her and he was faster. When he caught her, they both fell into the snow. All of a sudden Aurora leaned over to Carlo and kissed him. This time he answered the kiss.

"Let's go home." he whispered.

"So, it's true what Bella told you about me. I _am_ a black widow." Aurora said laughing when she woke up next to Carlo and realised that he had been watching her for a while. They were still lying in front of the chimney where they had fallen alseep last night after making love.

Aurora stroked his chest and regarded the brand.

"And you have no idea where you got this wound?" she asked.

"No. Only what Bella told me. I must have got this brand the night I lost my memory. And she told me that they branded people on St Peter's Square."

Aurora was silent.

"But I will find out when I return to Rome." Carlo said.

"I'll come with you." Aurora answered.

Carlo smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Carlo went into the bathroom to take a shower while Aurora put on her bathrobe and started making breakfast. Only 5 minutes had passed when suddenly the door opened and Bella came in. Surprised she stood in the doorway.

"It's 6:30 a.m.! Why are you already up?" she asked her sister.

"I was hungry." Aurora answered.

"And Carlo?"

"Taking a shower."

Aurora looked at her. Somehow she enjoyed seeing her sister that concerned. Bella went into the living room and discovered the blankets and pillows on the floor in front of the chimney. She turned around to her sister again.

"What happened here?" she asked.

Auora smiled. "The thing that happens when two people love each other. Love – you remember that feeling?"

"You bitch!" Bella said quitely.

Aurora said nothing. Then Bella ran upstairs. It took her only a few minutes to pack her bags and she returned to the living room, putting a paper and the keys on the table.

"I'll leave. I wish you all the best with Carlo." she said sarcastically and closed the door behind her.

Then Carlo came downstairs.

"Didn't I heard Bella's voice?" he asked.

"You did." Aurora answered. "She left."

"Oh." Carlo commented and went toward the table "But she left the newspaper."

Carlo froze when he drew near and saw the cover picture. It showed an almost naked man with a brand on his chest. It was. . . him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"It can't be you!" Aurora said after she had read the article. "It just can't be you."

"Look at the facts, Aurora. It _is_ me. I'm the man on the picture, I'm this psycho priest."

"No!" Aurora screamed.

The was a silence that lasted several minutes. Neither of them knew what to say.

"I'm going to the police." Carlo said and walked toward the door.

Aurora reached him the last moment.

"You can't go, Carlo! You don't even remember doing this. Don't let them punish you for a deed you don't even recall." she screamed.

"But I am crazy. I am a menance. You don't know what I am able to." Carlo said.

"Okay, when you can't be selfish. Then - for God's sake – think about me. Think about us. I love you! We can't be together when you are in jail."

"I can't be together with anyone. I was a priest." he said.

"Do you think I care about what you were? The only thing I care about is the man that is standing in front of me. And it is a man that could never harm anyone."

"You don't know me!" he argued.

"But you know yourself, yeah?"

Aurora couldn't finish her sentence, Carlo started kissing her passionately. She didn't know what happened but he pulled her over to the fireplace, undressing her and they made love again.

Carlo waited for Aurora to fall asleep, then he got dressed and walked toward the door.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered and left.

Aurora woke up by the sound of the door and looked around. She called for Carlo but no one answered. She dressed quickly and ran outside to follow him.

Aurora knew where to find the nearest police station so she sprinted straight toward it. She could already see the door from the other side of the road but it was too late. She could only watch Carlo enter the building.

Carlo knocked at a door and entered. The two police men were annoyed to be distubed and told Carlo to sit down.

"I want to surrender." Carlo said.

The police men started laughing.

"So. . . and what crime did you commit?" one asked.

"My name is Carlo Ventresca. I'm sure you heard of me."

Again the men laughed.

"Ahhh. . . the crazy camerlengo. Sure. Do you have any idea how many people came to the police to tell that their name is Carlo Ventresca? He is a hero and they all want to adorn themselves with borrowed plumes." the man said. "Okay, then show me you ID card, please."

"I. . . I don' have it. But I can show you this." Carlo said and unbuttoned his shirt.

Both men regarded the brand.

"You may be as crazy as him but you are not Carlo Ventresca. He's dead."

"Oh please, you must believe me."

"Sure. Wait a moment." the police men said and took out a camera that was connected to the computer. He took a picture of Carlo and scanned his data base. A few minutes passed.

"Congratulations. You're name is Carlo. . . Marchelli. And now I would run off if I were you. Or I'll send for a mental doctor."

Carlo left the office. He wasn't sure wheather to be happy or sad. Bella's hacker had managed to get into the police data base to change his name. He could now start a new life.

Carlo looked up and saw a woman sitting on a bench. She started running toward him in the same moment. Aurora started hugging and kissing him as if he had been gone for decades.

"Carlo. . . I'm so glad you're still here." she whispered.

"They didn't believe me. Bella had my name changed. I am now officially Carlo Marchelli." he said.

"At least she did one thing right." Aurora didn't let him off. She still had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"How can you love me after all I've done?"

"I love you for everything you are, Carlo. All your good and bad sides." she said "Uhm. . . let's just hope you lost the madness together with your memory."

Aurora laughed and so did Carlo. Together the left the police station and walked home.

Author's Note

It's time to say goodbye to this little story. I loved writing it although it turned out to be different from what I intented first.

Thank you all for reading and commenting, special thx to Elphie 'hehe'

And good news: I already started writing a new A&D FanFiction. It's called "Deja Vu All Over again". . .


End file.
